The Day Of Gear Freak
by r2d2cool
Summary: Sakura's dead, the Hyuugas have been attacked, and Konoha is going to be destroyed. The answers lay with one man called Gear Freak. Can the ninjas of Konoha stop their armagedon? This is what you get when you cross naruto with Saw, 24 Hours, and TheKingdo
1. Chapter 1

**A Day of Blood**

I don't own anything in this story.  
_"Konoha's dooms day clock is ticking down to zero. I am the gears that make this clock work. To stop the clock you must discover who I am. Let the game begin." _

_Konoha,10:30pm, Sunday 12, 27th year of the Snake._

Haruno Sakura; jonin, medic-nin, kunoichi. She was all of these things for years. She had trained under Tsunade of the Sannin and Sharingan Kakashi. She had even fought an s-class ninja and won, with help of course. But none of this prepared her for waking up naked and tied up on her bed.

As she took in her surroundings she realised that she was still in her room. She was on her back. Her hands were hand cuffed to metal poles that came out where her bed posts used to be. She experimented trying to break them, but they wouldn't budge.  
Seeing the futility of continued attempts at escape she looked to her feet. They where tied in what looked like ropes. The ropes went over to two machines on opposite walls. Sakura couldn't figure out what they were for, but was worried none the less. Her torso was also strapped down just below her chest.

Suddenly a voice spoke. "Hello Sakura." Her eye's widening she looked to her right. There was a man wearing a black cloak and an ANBU styled mask. The mask had two large black eyes that didn't look to be made from shadow but more like they were shadow. On the mask's right cheek were two yellow gears. He spoke again, "You will be the first of the deaths that will occur tomorrow." as the man left the room he pressed a button on a control he held in his hand. The machines on the wall then started to pull in the rope slowly. She realized what was happening. She was going to be ripped in half. Her eyes widened as she struggled against her bindings. Eventually she struggled to hold her legs together. Then finally, crying, she accepted it.

_Konoha, 1:00am, Monday 13, 27th year of the Snake_

The Hokage was sleeping in her room when an ANBU crashed into her room. "Hokage-sama! There is urgent business! Your apprentice Haruno Sakura has been killed!" Tsunade was up and dressed in an instant. "How?" was all she asked. "Its best you see for yourself... two of my squad members left to find Kakashi and Jirya. We should get to the crime scene."

That was how Tsunade found herself jumping on rooftops. Finnaly they arrived at Sakura's apartment. As she got to the room Tsunade met Jirya and Kakashi.

"Tsunade... before you go in there... its pretty gruesome..." said Jirya. "I can handle it." "Suit yourself." Tsunade then entered the apartment. Sakura had a large apartment. It entered into the kitchen from there you could go left into the bedroom, or right into the living room. The kitchen was pretty normal except for the large red symbols and numbers that were written on the wall across from the door. Prepare yourselves. It read. Only sparing a glance at it Tsunade continued toward Sakura's bedroom. She opened the door and threw up. Sakura from the top of her stomach to in between her legs was ripped in half. There was a lot of blood. When she recovered she weakly looked around. She sensed Kakashi and Jirya behind her. As she got up and looked at them she noticed that Kakashi wasn't and hadn't been reading his book. "How did this device get snuck in here unnoticed?" she asked. "We nor the ANBU who found her know." said Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama! I found something in Sakura's living room that may interest you!" yelled another ANBU with a lizard mask. "Lets see it then." Tsunade said to Lizard. "It's a video tape. Addressed to you three..." "Come on, we can watch it on Sakura's TV." said Jirya who was the first to clear his head. The others nodded and went to the living room.

Lizard put the video tape in then stepped back so everyone could see the screen. There was fuzziness for a couple seconds before the background became a black canvas and a masked man appeared. The mask was ANBU styled and it's only features were the eyes that appeared to be shadows and two yellow gears on it's right cheek. The man then spoke in a voice that anyone could tell was distorted by some type of machine.  
"Greetings Kakashi, Jirya, Tsunade, and anyone else who may be listening. At exactly 12:00pm Konoha will be destroyed. You have till then to discover who I really am. I am known as Gear Freak. Konoha's dooms day clock is ticking down to zero. I am the gears that make this clock work. To stop the clock you must discover who I am. Let the game begin." the video then turned static.

Tsunade ejected the video and handed it to Lizard. "Take this to ANBU headquarters. I want it studied for anything that may help this investigation. Alert all ANBU of a threat to Konoha and have all acounts on anything searched for a refrence to this 'Gear Freak' as he calls himself. Also search for a description or picture of that mask of his. Go! Kakashi, Jirya come with me to my office to await any news." and with that the ninjas who weren't a part of the group waiting the medical squad left.

_Konoha, 1:41am, Monday 13, 27th year of the Snake_

"Hokage-sama! We found something!" said Rat, the ANBU captain also known as Yuugao. "Well?" asked Kakashi. "It appears that there was a guy arrested in a town two hours away from here for murder. He had two victims that were killed not by him but by machines that he apparently strapped them into. He was repeatedly tortured for what he did but he never claimed guilty. He was always saying that a guy named Gear Freak forced him to do it... but he wasn't believed. He's still alive." "All right. Kakashi go to this village. Find out what you can. Me and Jirya will wait here. Do not get side tracked by anything we can take care of Konoha." said Tsunade. "Hai Hokage-sama." said Kakashi. As Kakashi had his hand on the handle of the door someone from the outside opened it.

Into Tsunade's office walked Hyuuga Hiashi. Now the stoic Hyuuga didn't usually worry Tsunade even when he did visit her, but right now he did. Not because she wasn't in the mood for him. No. The reason he was worrying her was that instead of emotionless he was worried. As Kakashi hesitated Tsunade said "Remember what I said Kakashi." Kakash nodded then left Tsunade's office.  
"So Hiashi, what can I do for you?" asked Tsunade. "My daughter Hanabi was almost kidnaped four minutes ago." "So? Deal with it. I'll give you some ANBU and-"

"She was inside the compound when she was taken and we stoped the person when he was almost out." said Hiashi. Tsunade was shocked to hear this. To sneak into the Hyuuga compound, capture a princess, and almost escape? This was trouble. "Did you see who did it?" asked the Hokage. "It was a man wearing a black cloak and an ANBU styled mask with gears on the right cheek. The mask also didn't allow the Byakugan to see through it." said Hiashi. "Jirya come on! We need to get over there!" said the Hokage as she jumped through her window followed by Jirya and Hiashi.

_Konoha, 1:52am, Monday 13, 27th year of the Snake_

"I don't like this." Jirya said "If this guy could sneak into and almost out of the compound how was he spotted. You would think he would have a better way out... hey Hiashi! When your men saw him how did they get your daughter from him?" "He just dropped her and left. We couldn't trace him so I came to you..." said Hiashi as the three landed at the entrance of the main house section of the compound. "What are you getting at Jirya?" asked Tsunade. "I just think it seems weird that he would do all that then give up the girl without a fight..." stated Jirya. "You don't mean!?" asked Hiashi his eyes widening. "Yes I think he had an ulterior moti-" BOOM An explosion rocked Konoha and threw the three ninjas backwards.

1:59.54 1:59.55 1:59.56

Kakashi was running through the forest towards his destination. 'Must go faster!' he thought.

1:59.57 1:59.58 1:59.59

Tsunade saw darkness slipping in around her vision.

2:00.00 2:00.00 2:00.00

**You feel the need to review. The angel _AND_ the devil on your shoulders are telling you to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Death **

_Konoha, 2:14am, Monday 13th, 27th year of the Snake._

Tsunade slowly began to regain consciousness. 'What the fuck happened?' she thought. She opened her eyes and found Jirya's face inches from her own. His eyes were closed. "Jirya what happened?" she asked as she pushed him to wake him. He groaned a little as he woke. "What happened?" Tsunade asked again. Suddenly they both became aware of their surroundings. Shouts of desperation and screams of pain were heard. Tsunade realized that herself and Jirya were on the ground.

"We've got another body!" yelled a voice.

Tsunade and Jirya were on their feet in a flash and looking at the burning remains of the Hyuuga mansion. Is was now a large pile of scorched debris. Ninja scurried all over it. Digging and searching through it. Tsunade watched as a group of ninja pulled a human form out of the rubble. They them carried it over to a tent. Tsunade looked at the med-nin tent and stared.

From her location Tsunade could see into the tent and what she saw scared her. It wasn't a treatment tent but a portable morgue. The tent was full of dead Hyuugas.

Her attention was diverted when one of the rescuers screamed as the pile of rubble he was shifting through collapsed on him. A sharpened piece of wood impaling him through the chest.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked again.

"Explosive block. The bastard must have planted it when he attempted to 'kidnap' the heiress." said Jirya angrily.

Suddenly they both heard a man's cry of absolute suffering and anguish. It came from behind them. Hiashi had woken up. Before Jirya could say anything Hiashi was up and rushing toward the docters at the med-tent. "Where are my daughters?! Where is my nephew!? Tell me!" yelled Hiashi. The scared med-nin pointed towards one of the beds closest to the back. Hiashi was there immediately. When he got there he started to weep.

Tsunade and Jirya came into the tent then and saw Hiashi crying for a young Hyuuga girl on the bed. The girl was almost unrecognizable but the tattered remains of a loose jacket told all that was needed to be told.

"Hinata? Come on! A Hyuuga heir can't die like that! Hyuuga are the best! Come on Hinata! Get up! Hinata? HINATA!" screamed Hiashi at last before he began to weep.

"Where is his other daughter and nephew?" asked Jirya to the med-nin. Hiashi was suddenly silent though tears still came from his eyes. "We have been unable to locate them." "Well keep looking!" said Tsunade. "This man is dangerous. We must tread carefully. Hiashi assemble the council. We need decide what to do. Jirya assemble all Jonin and inform them of the situation. Anyone of chunin rank of lower is not to hear about Gear Freak. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Hiashi and Jirya before they began to walk out of the tent.

**BOOM!**

The ninja in the room ducked as large amounts of splinters wood and other random things flew threw the tent. The would have all died had it not been for Jirya raising a mud wall. As Jirya allowed the wall to go down they all saw that the tent had been destroyed.

"The bastard planted another explosive block under the compound? Why?" Asked Tsunade before her eye's widened. "The rescuers!" and sure enough they could all hear shrieks and moans.

"Go! Accomplish your missions! I'll do what I can here untill more med-nins arrive!" said Tsunade before turning to the med-nin from the tent. "You with me." then she ran off to help leaving Jirya and Hiashi behind.

"Shall we go?" asked Jirya. "Yes" responded Hiashi.

_Konoha, 2:37am, Monday 13th, 27 year of the Snake_

Hyuuga Hanabi opened her eyes suddenly and found herself tied up by her hands, ankles, and waist. She was suspended right way up. She looked in her hand and found a piece of plastic with a button that was attached to a device on the ground. Curious she pressed the button.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the device. "Hello Hanabi. I want to play a game. If you are hearing this you have obviously pressed the button on the control. Pressing this button again will activate the machine on your lower back and effectively paralyze you for life. When you pressed the button you also activated a device that in five minutes of activation will cut you in half vertically. So Hanabi? Do you want to play a game?" said the voice.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she realized what had been said. She then began struggling at her bindings. She tried to scream for help, but no one answered.

After minutes more of screaming the voice returned. "If you are hearing this, you have yet to press the button. Hurry and make your choice Hanabi. Time is running out."

Hannabi squeezed her eyes shut and moved her thumb towards the button. But before she could press it a large device came down from the ceiling in front of her.  
It was a huge blade held up by a rope attached to the ceiling. Then it began to move forward untill it was right above her head. In her panic she dropped the button. "NO!" she screamed.

"Well Hannabi your choice has been made. Goodbye." static and her own scream were the last things that she heard.

_Konoha, 2:51am, Monday 13th, 27th year of the Snake._

Tsunade stood before a crowd of ANBU and Jonin ninjas, in the back sat the counsel.

"Hello and thank you for coming." said Tsunade. "I am here to talk about events that have happened today. Early this morning, chunin, Haruno Sakura was found murdered in her bedroom." Gasps were heard from a few and some simply frowned. "The perpetrator left a video of himself saying that Konoha will be destroyed by the end of the day. The man called himself 'Gear Freak.'" The ninja were all silent and attentive.

"At exactly one fifty-six am, the Hyuuga clan compound was bombed. These two incidents have been proven to be connected. At two nineteen a second explosion from inside the debris occurred. This explosion sent a large amount of ninja and civilian rescuers to the other side. The wounded at the mansion are still being treated. Our hearts go out to the Hyuuga." she said as she looked for Hiashi. He wasn't there. 'Mourning probably' thought Tsunade.

"We are dealing with some one who has the skills to sneak into the Hyuuga compound undetected, some one with great intelligence, and absolutely no known motives. I want all ANBU on high alert and all Jonin with their ears and eye's open. Anyone below the rank of chunin are not to be told of Gear Freak. Understood?" finished Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" said all the ninjas before the left allowing her to sit down.

2:59.51 2:59.52 2:59.53

'This is gonna be one hell of a day.' thought Tsunade.

2:59.54 2:59.55 2:59.56

'One more hour!' thought Kakashi.

2:59.57 2:59.58 2:59.59

'I'm coming Hannabi... Neji..." thought Hiashi as he desperately ran through the village, brakeman flaring.

3:00.00 3:00.33 3:00.00


End file.
